utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Cheetahloids
THIS PAGE IS A WIP Please give the owner (MikuMikuCheetah) patience to finish this. We are coming back from our two year hiatus to finish this. Who Are the Cheetahloids?Category:Voicebanks from the USACategory:North America Cheetahloids are one of the biggest groups of UTAUs. The Cheetahloids were all created by MikuMikuCheetah, and often have covers and art produced by their owners. Who is in Charge of the Cheetahloids? Master: MikuMikuCheetah Devaintart: http://mikumikucheetah.deviantart.com/ Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuhWjFcc0pUAyKfiJzAjgAA Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100008451430214 Co-Master: Pawspals44 Devaintart: http://pawspals44.deviantart.com/ Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/pawspals44 3rd in Command: DemonDesho DeviantArt: http://demondesho.deviantart.com/ Rules And Things About The Cheetahloids Deviantart Group: http://cheetahloids.deviantart.com/ Each Cheetahloid has a number for purposes of tracking. There are 3 Generations, The first gen composed in 2013. the second gen composed in 2014 The third created in 2015 and realised 2017. There are 60+ utaus. Each utau has a standerd CV bank with a good oto and voice. Sinse this utau group has 60+ utaus in it, VCV will not be a common voicebank in this group, However we have a wide variety of voices and styles to choose from. Each cheetahloid has a personal back story that expresses there personality. each back story may be mythical and connects to there attitude/personality. There backstorys all lead to them dying. They either die from literal death, or they die from extreme depretion and/or loss. After there death, they get the choice to a second life (reincarnation) .because of masters powers to reincarnate the dead. this deal includes food, water, and shelter. there only catch is to work as an utau to sing and dance on masters command (master is MikuMikuCheetah). they have to learn to get along with each other sinse they all live in the same house (the cheetahloid house) this couls cause drama and romance to occur along with new friend ships. ((lets just say me and my friends roleplay the situations that happen in the cheetahloid house and all the stuff we roleplay becomes canon in the cheetahloid story.)) Who Are The Cheetahloids There are 60+ utaus in this group and a wide variety to choose from! Please use one if would make me very happy! ALL CHEETAHLOID VOICEBANKS ARE ROMAJI ENCODED WITH HIREGANA WITH A GOOD OTO Generation 1 The following Utaus were the first set of cheetahloids. Each one is slowly getting revamped in 2017. They started in 2013. These are the creators and there friends regular vocals. 01 Tesune Rizu Basic Info: NAME MEANING: Rizu Short For Rizumu meaning Rythem GENDER: '''Female '''AGE: Act1:13 Act2:14 Act 3:15 Act4: 17 Vcv:18 HEIGHT: 5'7 WEIGHT: 110 Pounds CHARACTER ITEM: '''Pie '''LIKES: Singing,Dancing,Playing DISLIKES: '''Mean People, Being Hurt '''PERSONALITY: '''Rizu is very energentic and upbeat. She could barly be mad at anyone. Rizu is always looking to have fun. She is in a relasonship with Desho Haruni. Rizu is a mother with 3 children named Heizel, Kaika, And Souvious. '''CREATURE: '''Cat '''RELEASE DATE: May 4th, 2013 BIRTHDAY: 'November 21st, 1999 'Voicebanks And Samples: Act2:(No longer In Use But still viable) 'http://www.mediafire.com/download/hpbd747ud016 yol/Tesune+Rizu+Voic ebank+Fixed%21.zip ' ' ' ''' '''Act 3 VIVID: Also Viable: http://www.m ediafire.com/file/g7oby 32d4m3k0hq/Tesune+Rizu+Act+3+Vivid.zip Act 4: ''' ☀http://www.mediafire.com/file/8rv91nqjj76qsug/Tesune+Rizu+Act+4.zip '''Vcv: http://www.mediafire.com/file/id1xyph6l5hdhha/Tesune+Rizu+VCV.rar 02 Utshi Utskii Basic Info: NAME MEANING: '''Utshi (Short For Utsukushi Meaning Beauty) Utskii (Short For Sunset) '''GENDER: '''Female '''AGE: '''Act1: 15 Act2-3:16 Act3:18 '''HEIGHT: '''5,8 '''WEIGHT: '''120 '''CHARACTER ITEM: '''Brownie '''LIKES: '''Singing,Dancing, '''DISLIKES: '''Being Told What To Do '''PERSONALITY: '''Utshi is a shy girl at first but when you get to know her she is crazy, she is in love with Supaka Hanashi and has 2 children named KiraKira and Ketsuna. '''CREATURE: '''Angel '''RELEASE DATE: '''May 4th, 2013 '''BIRTHDAY: '''August 27th 1998 '''Voicebank And Samples: Act 2: http://www.mediafire.com/download/a4hctv873q6zql6/utshi_utskii_act_ 2_by_chibi veggie-d7n9y80.zip Act 3: http://www.mediafire.com/file/rp5fok4m9rb6oox/Utshi+Utskii+Act+3.zip Act 4: http://www.mediafire.com/file/baxbmvso03cna6t/Utshi+Utskii+Act+4. zip '03 Aki Atari (REVAMP DONE)' Basic Info: NAME MEANING: 'Aki Meaning Autumn '''GENDER: '''Female '''AGE: ' Act 1:10 Act 2: 11 Act 3: 14 '''HEIGHT: '''5,0 '''WEIGHT: '''80 '''CHARACTER ITEM: '''Paint Brush '''LIKES: '''Singing,Dancing, Painting, Drawing, Art '''DISLIKES: Science PERSONALITY: 'Aki is a fun loving girl who is always hyped and moving around. she tries her best to overcome her boredom and is usually restless. '''CREATURE: '''Human '''RELEASE DATE: '''July 4th 2013 '''BIRTHDAY:'August 8th 2003 'VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: ' http://www.mediafire.com/download/xiwkmmhojokkvsu/Aki+Atari+Act+2.zip ' Act 3 REVAMP: (not released) ' '''04 Michi Yuko (REVAMP DONE) Basic Info: NAME MEANING: 'Michi (Meaning Long) Yuko (Meaning Path) '''GENDER: ' Feamle 'AGE: ' Act 1: 11 Act 2: 12 Act 3: 15 'HEIGHT: '''5'7 '''WEIGHT: '''160 '''CHARACTER ITEM: '''Volleyball '''LIKES: '''Sports And School '''DISLIKES: '''Dirt '''PERSONALITY: '''Michi Yuko likes to be active by riding horses, biking, playing with her sister Aki Atari, and liked playing outside.MIchi also likes to play on her kindle fire before bed. Michi is in a relationship with Okami Koinu. '''CREATURE: '''Pokemon Raichu '''RELEASE DATE: '''July 5th, 2013 '''BIRTHDAY: '''April 28th 2001 '''VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: Act 2:'http://www.mediafire.com/download/1xv2pqq0dqdpzbx/Michi+Yuko+Act+2+Fixed.zip 'Act 3 REVAMP: (Not Released) ' '''05 Desho Haruni (REVAMP DONE) Basic Info: NAME MEANING: '(None) '''GENDER: '''Male '''AGE: ' Act 1: 13 Act 2: 14 Act 3: 17 '''HEIGHT: '''5'8 '''WEIGHT: '''140 '''CHARACTER ITEM: '''Popsicle '''LIKES: '''Popsickles, Cats, Warmth, The Galexy '''DISLIKES: '''Cold, Cake, Loud T hings '''PERSONALITY: '''Desho is mature and is barely childish. He doesn't joke around if you hurt, someone he knows, he is very protective. Yet he knows how to party! Desho is in a relationship with Tesune Rizu and is a father to 3 kids heizel, kaika, and souvious. '''CREATURE: '''Demon '''RELEASE DATE: '''July 5th,2013 '''BIRTHDAY: '''July 8th, 2000 '''VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: ' ' Act 2: http://www.mediafire.com/download/tbbjrm6vfa2tmb5/Desho+ACT+2+Aliases.zip Act 3 Revamp: ''' http://www.mediafire.com/file/58vxbmgqbhd6w4d/Desho+Haruni+Act+3.zip '''06 Supaka Hanashi (Descessed) Basic Info: NAME MEANING: 'Supaka (Meaning Spark) Hanashi (Meaning Talk) ' GENDER: 'Male '''AGE: ' Act 1: 16 Act 2: 17 '''HEIGHT: '''5'7 '''WEIGHT: '''150 '''CHARACTER ITEM: '''Hunting Knife '''LIKES: '''Hunting, Music, '''DISLIKES: '''Being Forgotten '''PERSONALITY: '''Supaka is very sophisticated and love to wear fancy clothes. he is very funny and kind. supaka is dating utshi and has 2 children ketsuna and kirakira. '''CREATURE: '''Phoenix '''RELEASE DATE: '''July 25th, 2013 '''BIRTHDAY: '''November 12th, 1997 '''VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: NOT RELESED 07 Tengoku Hyo (REVAMP DONE) Basic Info: NAME MEANING: 'Tengoku (Meaning Heaven) Hyo (Meaning Leopard) ' GENDER: 'Female '''AGE: ' Act 1: 53 Act 2: 54 Act 3: 57 '''HEIGHT: '''5'2 '''WEIGHT: '''140 '''CHARACTER ITEM: '''Cookie Dough '''LIKES: '''Cooking, Cleaning, Farming '''DISLIKES: '''Mess '''PERSONALITY: '''Tengoku is very weird in her speech. because of her Mexican accent, she has a ascent. Tengoku keeps the house clean most the time and is very helpful to her community. '''CREATURE: '''Human '''RELEASE DATE: '''July 28th, 2013 '''BIRTHDAY: '''February 29th, 1961 '''VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: Act 2: http://www.mediafire.com/download/6bvpi9bcuax60s6/Tengoku+Hyo+ACT+2.zip Act 3 REVAMP: (Not Released) ''' '''08 Okami Koinu (REVAMP DONE) Basic Info: NAME MEANING: 'Okami (Meaning Wolf) Koinu (Meaning Puppy) ' GENDER: '''Male '''AGE: '''Act 1: 10 Act 2: 12 Act 3: 15 '''HEIGHT: '''6'4 '''WEIGHT: '''160ish '''CHARACTER ITEM: '''Diamond Hoe '''LIKES: '''Metal, Being Fun, Diamond Hoes '''DISLIKES: '''Metal Detectors, '''PERSONALITY: '''Okami is very fun but yet still chill, he is a shota. he is half metal. Okami is very fun to be around and is not much of a bother. okami is in a relationship with Michi Yuko. '''CREATURE: '''Human, Made up of half metal '''RELEASE DATE: '''September 7th, 2013 '''Bi'''RTHDAY: May 24th, 2001 '''Voicebank And Samples: Act 1: 'http://www.mediafire.com/download/er wp8kg4nt7wmcd/Okami+Koinu+Act+2+Fixed.zip ' ''' '''Act 3: http://www.mediafire.com/file/n3res8c h46ue55n/Okami+Koinu+Act+3.zip 09 Kumi Yashine (Marked for revamp) Basic Info: NAME MEANING: 'None ' GENDER: '''Female '''AGE: '''15 '''HEIGHT: '''5.6 '''WEIGHT: '''115 '''CHARACTER ITEM: '''Mango '''LIKES: '''Being Nice, Having lots of friends '''DISLIKES: '''Having Enemys, Seeing people sad '''PERSONALITY: '''Kumi is very nice and kind and will always be a nice friend. Kumi would never see anyone as a bad person because her heart is to big and loving. kumi is super polite and would always try to make someone happy. despite her kind and loving side, kumi is two faced and has a lustful sex side witch she only shows toward her girlfriend kurai utskii. Tesune Rizu Is kumi's twin sister. '''CREATURE: '''Cat '''RELEASE DATE: '''November 25th, 2013 '''BIRTHDAY: '''November 21st, 1999 '''VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: http://www.mediafire.com/download/peesosq9y87rdpy/Kumi+Yashine+ACT+2.zip 10 Kurai Utskii (Marked for revamp) Basic Info: NAME MEANING: 'Kurai (Meaning Dark) Utskii (Short For Sunset) ' GENDER: 'Female '''AGE: '''19 '''HEIGHT: '''5.8 '''WEIGHT: '''120 '''CHARACTER ITEM: '''Fudge '''LIKES: '''Being Alone '''DISLIKES: '''People '''PERSONALITY: '''Kurai is very grumpy and hates to be around others, she barley gets along with anyone at all. she is very dark and dislikes many people. she only gets along mostey with her girlfri end kumi yashine '''CREATURE: '''Fallen Angel '''RELEASE DATE: '''November 25th, 1996 '''BIRTHDAY: '? '''VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: http://www.mediafire.com/download/07cki1cej8480n6/Kurai+ACT+2+aliased+.zip 11 Kimyona Hikari (MARKED FOR REVAMP) Basic Info: NAME MEANING: 'Kimyona (Meaning Strange) Hikari (Meaning Light) ' GENDER: 'Female '''AGE: '''32 '''HEIGHT: '''5.10 '''WEIGHT: '''130 '''CHARACTER ITEM: '''Macadanien nuts '''LIKES: '''Talking, Phones '''DISLIKES: '''When people dont listen '''PERSONALITY: '''Kimyona is very fun to be around. She gets along with almost everyone because she is so social. If you get on her nerves she can get really mean and demanding. '''CREATURE: '''Bunny '''RELEASE DATE: '''April 18, 2014 '''BIRTHDAY: '? '''VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: http://www.mediafire.com/download/xdfzcw11y9yfu9b/Kimyona+Hikari+Act+2.zip 12 Uli Utskii (REVAMP DONE) Basic Info: NAME MEANING: 'Uli (None) Utskii (Short For Sunset) ' GENDER: '''Female '''AGE: '''17 '''HEIGHT: '''5.5 '''WEIGHT: '''115 '''CHARACTER ITEM: '''Rose '''LIKES: '''Pink, Being fun and weird '''DISLIKES: '''Being Hurt, Murder '''PERSONALITY: '''Uli is very fun and childish and loves to play around. she is super sweet and loves to make friends. she learns to love people. '''CREATURE: '''Angel '''RELEASE DATE: '''May 25th 2014 '''BIRTHDAY: '''March 21, 2001 '''VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: (Not Released) 13 Tasha Hari (Marked for revamp) Basic Info: NAME MEANING: 'None ' GENDER: 'Female '''AGE: '''44 '''HEIGHT: '''5,2 '''WEIGHT: '''120 '''CHARACTER ITEM: '''Phone '''LIKES: '''Her Phone, being Weird, Horses '''DISLIKES: '''Mess '''PERSONALITY: '''Tasha is a very fun friend and loves horses. She goes to the barn all the time. If you get on her bad side she can be really scary. '''CREATURE: '''Horse '''RELEASE DATE: '''June 30th 2014 '''BIRTHDAY: '''December 1st 1970 '''VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: '(Will be redone and is not released) '''Gen 2 Cheetahloids Generation 2 are utaus that are reliased in 2014. They are all other deisgns/voices of the orignal 13 gen 1s. 14 Taiya And Tami Shimai (REVAMP DONE) Basic Info: ''' '''NAME MEANING: Shimai meaning sister GENDER:'Female '''AGE: '''19 '''HEIGHT:'5'6 '''WEIGHT: Taiya:120 Tami:115 CHARACTER ITEM: Taiya: Strawberry Jam (And Her Phone) Tami: Popcorn LIKES: Taiya: Partys, Social Media, Phone, Gossip Tami: Playing Around, Being childish. DISLIKES: Taiya: Being dirty, "Biches" Tami: Being pushed PERSONALITY: Taiya is the stereotypical "White Girl" she is obsessed with her phone and always postes her selfies on places like Instagram. Tami is very sweet and childish and loves to have fun. She is in love with playing around. Both of them kinda rely on one another. Taiya Is in a relationship with Umi Fukai and Tami is in a relationship with Hiko Fukuro. CREATURE:'''Human '''RELEASE DATE: June 25th, 2014 BIRTHDAY: June 5th, 1999 VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: Act 2: http://www.mediafire.com/download/wma934htf89j6if/Taiya+And+Tami+Shimai+ACT+2.zip Act 3 Revamped: ''' '''Not yet released but soon 15 Alaba Yoru 16 Kinta Aiko (Marked for revamp) Basic Info: NAME MEANING: '(None) '''GENDER: '''Female '''AGE: '''19 '''HEIGHT: '''5,7 '''WEIGHT: '''130 '''CHARACTER ITEM: '''Katana '''LIKES: '''Her katana, Weapons '''DISLIKES: '''Her secrets, people who are "Bi*ches" '''PERSONALITY: '''Kinta is that fun friend thats mostly chill but can mess around every once and a while. she is a secret assassin and has secret tattoos on her back. she is in a relationship with Tsuyo Shinda. '''CREATURE: '''Dragon '''RELEASE DATE: '''July 25th, 2014 '''BIRTHDAY: '''February 12th, 1996 '''VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: '''http://www.mediafire.com/download/ppl29ed6oum7llh/Kinta_Aiko_Fixed.zip 17 The Megami's '''Basic Info: '(The megami's is a voicebank pack that contains 5 voices) 'Names: '''Kurimu (Lilac And Dark Green), Kina (Orange And Light Blue), Kiku (Purple And Turqoise), Shinrin (Light Blue And Dark Blue), Aisuru (Pink And Purple) '''NAME MEANING: '''Kurimu (Crimson) Kina (shy) Kiku (Listen) Shinrin (forrest) Aisuru (Loving) Megami (Godess) '''GENDER: '''Females '''AGE: '''14 '''HEIGHT: '''Kurimu (5,3) Kina (4,10) Kiku (5,4) Aisuru (5,2) Shinrin (?) '''WEIGHT: '? 'CHARACTER ITEM: '''Kurimu (Stick) Kina (Blanket) Kiku (Headphones) Shinrin (Blue Gem) Aisuru (Bandana) '''LIKES: '''Kurimu (Outdoors, playing, hiking, tumbling) Kina (being entertained, being alone) Kiku (music, playing,People) Shinrin (random stuff) Aisuru (laying in tight spots) '''DISLIKES: '''Kurimu (being clean, Boredom) Kina (People) Kiku (being called stupid) Shinrin (having her fun taken away) Aisuru (Being Bugged) '''PERSONALITY: '''Kurimu (Happy and joyful and energetic) Kina (Shy and curoius) Kiku (Dumb and happy) Shinrin (Super curious) Aisuru (loving and cuddly) '''CREATURE: '''Wolf human Hybrid '''RELEASE DATE: '''Kurimu (August 24th, 2014) Kina And Kiku (November 1st, 2014) Shinrin (November 14th, 2014) Aisuru (Not yet made) '''BIRTHDAY: '''September 21st, 2014 '''VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: '(Not Released) (Because Aisuru is not done) 18 Kinami Yame And Koshina Maki (Marked for revamp(Design) 'Basic Info: '( 'NAME MEANING: '(None) '''GENDER: '''Female '''AGE: '''Kinami (16) Koshina (20) '''HEIGHT: '''Kinami (5,5) Koshina (5,7) '''WEIGHT: '''115 '''CHARACTER ITEM: '''Chain '''LIKES: '''Singing,Dancing,Being Ninjas, Kinami Likes Art. '''DISLIKES: '''Being Apart, Seeing One Another Hurt. The Enemy '''PERSONALITY: '''Koshina Maki is a very Mature female that just want to help anyone get up to a good level. she wants to be her own self with no interference. she loves to sing dance and go on mission with her ninja clan. Kiname Yame is a very sweet love hearting young lady who has a big heart an d cant help but be included in all her friends activity's. she tries to fit in as much as she could due to her trouble with making friends. Kinami and koshina are chained together at the neak by a curse. reason why they always have to be together they are lovers as well. they are both ninjas from the same clan. '''CREATURE: '''Human '''RELEASE DATE: '''September 14th, 2014 '''Voices: Lasaillax And VeRTiGan-Voicing BIRTHDAY: 'Koshina (May 11, 1994) Kinami (August 18, 1998) '''VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: '''http://www.mediafire.com/download/9eh82kq6206zqm9/Chain+Utaus+Kinami+And+Koshina+Fixed.zip 19 Omo Chen (Marked for revamp(Design Only)) '''Basic Info: ' 'NAME MEANING: '''Chain Lord '''GENDER: '''Male '''AGE: '''20 '''HEIGHT: '''6'1 '''WEIGHT: '''178 pounds '''CHARACTER ITEM: '''Chain with god stone attached '''LIKES: '''Chains, Games (Any), Work, Chinese Food '''DISLIKES: '''Being Betrayed, No Control '''PERSONALITY: '''He is a God. He loves to be in control, and won't take no for an answer. Omo Chen is a persistent, hard working guy, who is a true romantic at heart. '''CREATURE: '''God Of Restriction '''RELEASE DATE: '''October 11th 2014 '''BIRTHDAY: '''March 23, 1994 '''VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: '''http://www.mediafire.com/download/3dkvaui3h4nd8 q4/Omo+Chen+Fixed.zip 20 Hikage Hanran And Mitsuna Ikimono (Marked for revamp) '''Basic Info: ' '''NAME MEANING: '''Hikage- shade Ikimono- Creature '''GENDER: '''Female '''AGE: Hikage- 19 Mitsuna- 26 HEIGHT: Hikage- 5'3 Mitsuna- 5'5 WEIGHT: Hikage- 126 Lbs Mitsuna- 128 Lbs CHARACTER ITEM: Chain LIKES: Hikage- Adventure Mitsuna- Hikage DISLIKES: 'Hikage- Being stuck indoors Mitsuna- Short hair '''PERSONALITY: '''Hikage is very ambitious and loves the outdoors and Mitsuna is quiet. They are dating each other. '''CREATURE: '''Hikage- Human Mitsuna- Witch '''RELEASE DATE: '''Hikage- September 21st 2014 '''BIRTHDAY: '''Hikage- July 6, 1995 Mitsuna- October 16, 1988 '''VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: ' Not Released Because Mitsuna Still Needs Voicebank 21 Akumu Kuraun (Descessed) Basic Info: NAME MEANING: GENDER: AGE: HEIGHT: WEIGHT: CHARACTER ITEM: LIKES: DISLIKES: PERSONALITY: CREATURE: RELEASE DATE: BIRTHDAY: VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: 22 Umi Fukai (Marked for revamp) '''Basic Info: NAME MEANING: '''Umi- sea Fukai-deep '''GENDER: '''Female '''AGE: '''17 '''HEIGHT: '''5'5 '''WEIGHT: '''115 Lbs '''CHARACTER ITEM: '''Stuffed animal fish '''LIKES: '''Water, people, singing '''DISLIKES: '''public shaming '''PERSONALITY: '''Umi is very bubbly and cheerful most the time. She is currently in a relasonship with Taiya Shimai '''CREATURE: '''Mermaid '''RELEASE DATE: '''October 24th 2014 '''BIRTHDAY: '''January 14, 1998 '''VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: '''http://www.mediafire.com/download/sjkzmz08qw54d6j/Umi+Fukai+Fixed.zip 23 Kyure Gainaku (Marked for revamp) '''Basic Info: NAME MEANING: 'Kyure (Short For Valkyrie "Warukyure") '''GENDER: '''Male '''AGE: '''26 '''HEIGHT: '''6'4 '''WEIGHT: '''190 '''CHARACTER ITEM: '''His Tatoo '''LIKES: '''Watching Out, Being Protective, Korashi '''DISLIKES: '''Demons, Fallen Angels, '''PERSONALITY: ' Kyure is very quiet and calm but her is only like that because he protects things he cares for. He knows his limits and tries to not to get in trouble but he will break the rules for the ones he loves. He is super built and Forgiving and is in a relasonship with Korashi Shinda. '''CREATURE: '''Valkyrie '''RELEASE DATE: '''October 25th 2014 '''BIRTHDAY: '''April 13th, 1989 '''VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: '''http://www.mediafire.com/download/z1zeq3yu1jk7cz3/Kyure+Gainaku.zip 24 Hiko Fukuro Basic Info: NAME MEANING: GENDER: AGE: HEIGHT: WEIGHT: CHARACTER ITEM: LIKES: DISLIKES: PERSONALITY: CREATURE: RELEASE DATE: BIRTHDAY: VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: 25 Sora And Runa Shoku '''Basic Info: NAME MEANING: '''Sora (Meaning Solar) Runa (Meaning Lunar) Shoku (Meaning Eclipse) '''GENDER: '''Sora (Male) Runa (Female) '''AGE: '''21 '''HEIGHT: '''5'8 Feet '''WEIGHT: '''Runa (120 Pounds) Sora (140 Pounds) '''CHARACTER ITEM: '''Yin-Yang '''LIKES: '''Sora (Snacks, Quiet, Fighting when necessary, Warm Temperatures, Day) Runa (Plans, Friends, Cold Temperature, Night) '''DISLIKES: '''Sora (To Much Noise) Runa (Stupidness) '''PERSONALITY: '''Sora is a quiet guy who is not the smartest but he knows his skills in battle. Runa is a intelligent girl who can come up with stradigys easily but can have trouble in battle. Sora And Runa are twin brother and sister. '''CREATURE: '''Gods Of Yin And Yang '''RELEASE DATE: '''November 9th, 2014 '''BIRTHDAY: '''May, 21st, 1994 '''VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: '''http://www.mediafire.com/download/w6v87f6unzzwcy4/Sora+And+Runa+Shoku.zip 26 Korashi And Tsuyo Shinda (Marked for revamp) '''Basic Info: NAME MEANING: '''Korashi- Feminine Tsuyo- Shortened form of manly(Tsuyoi) Shinda- Twins '''GENDER: '''Korashi- Female Tsuyo- Male '''AGE: '''17 '''HEIGHT: '''Korashi- 5'1 Tsuyo- 5'8 '''WEIGHT: '''Korashi-106 Lbs Tsuyo- 155 Lbs '''CHARACTER ITEM: '''Korashi- sais Tsuyo- Kunai knives '''LIKES: Korashi likes working out and sitting around the house and Tsuyo likes working out and sleep DISLIKES: '''Korashi dislikes modern technology and Tsuyo dislikes death '''PERSONALITY: '''Korashi is quiet, awkward, and concealed. She is Tsuyo's twin sister and is dating Kyure Tsuyo is conceited, and self-confident. Korashi is his twin sister and is dating Kinta Aiko '''CREATURE: '''They are both human '''RELEASE DATE: '''November 14th 2014 '''BIRTHDAY: '''May 12, 1997 '''VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: '''http://www.mediafire.com/download/2falnwc2o904o8k/Shinda+Twins.zip 27 Ty And Rafi Doku (Marked for revamp) '''Basic Info: 'NAME MEANING: '''Doku~ Poison '''GENDER: '''Male '''AGE: '''Ty~ 24 Rafi~ 26 '''HEIGHT: '''Ty~ 5'7 Rafi~ 5'11 '''WEIGHT: '''Ty~ 166 Pounds Rafi~ 178 Pounds '''CHARACTER ITEM: '''Ty~ Wine Glass Rafi~ Wine Bottle '''LIKES: '''Ty~ Wine, Animals, Playing Cards Rafi~ Wine, Children, Board Games '''DISLIKES: '''Ty~ Children! Rafi~ Animals! '''PERSONALITY: ' Ty is a sassy, creative, over excitable gay man. He adores animals, and HATES children with a fiery passion. Rafi is a fancy, preppy, intelligent gay man. He loves children, and HATES animals with all of his mite. Ty and Rafi are in a relationship together. '''CREATURE: '''They are a serpent gemini. '''RELEASE DATE: '''November 16th 2014 '''BIRTHDAY: '''Ty~ August 4th,1991 Rafi~ December 15th, 1989 '''VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS: '''http://www.mediafire.com/download/r9dc04d6apk0ya7/Ty+And+Rafi+Doku.zip Generation 3 Gen 3 is Cheetahloids created in 2015 but realised mostly in 2017 due to our Hiatus. These cheetahloids are very well made and contain a lot of Unique characters. 28 Sky And Nymphillia Mira 29 Machigai Osoroshi 30 Shikainu Gariko 31 Sapphire Isho 32 Raiu And Zuma Tenki 33 Otori And Senjutsu Sokyo 34 Toshi Sakkaku 35 Nikana Tsukida 36 Rani Senda 37 Magi Han 38 Yomu Tetsuyo 39 The Mystics Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Cheetahloids